


Like Turtledoves Together

by marginalia



Series: 12 Days Challenge [2]
Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-27
Updated: 2004-12-27
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: 12days, two turtledoves





	

**Author's Note:**

> 12days, two turtledoves

The cry in the trees above them is a mournful purr, and two birds swoop low, searching for young shoots below the bushes.

" _Streptopelia turtur_ ," Stephen says softly. "Turtle doves." Jack feels a witticism can be made here, but to speak too loud and scare the creatures away could not be borne. Stephen notes his hesitation. "Speak, for all love. They are common, though more often heard. It does my heart good to see them, especially in pairs, for they are loyal unto death."

Jack smiles, sunshine warming Stephen. They are not touching, for their bond requires no such reassurance.


End file.
